Until now, supermarkets advertised specials by distributing handout leaflets in the large areas surrounding the supermarket; due to the appearance of large shopping centers, considerable amounts of large newspaper advertisements or inserts have been made in the daily newspapers. Among other things, a "bargain" can lead to considerable traffic, which is a disadvantage with respect to the total economy. Instances have been reported in practice, where housewives undertake a 20 km trip to save a few dollars with a special sale, which is also available in the nearest supermarket. The customer is given insufficient clarity, but would very much respond to better clarity.
The managements of modern communities increasingly tend toward optimized refuse removal chains. It has been noted in practice for example, that the deadlines for bulky refuse removal are announced beyond the actual collection area. The announcements, which normally appear in the daily newspapers, create considerable traffic, which goes well beyond the "semi-professional" searchers of bulky refuse. Refuse removers estimate that about 30% of bulky refuse deposits are derived from outside residential areas. In Stuttgart, Germany, for example, removers of bulky refuse from surrounding communities were seen repeatedly, while the reverse should also be true. Since the service is free, there does not seem to be any individual advantage, such as is the case with normal refuse tonnage, but purely a lack of clarity regarding the respective deadlines.
A number of pamphlet and handout leaflet suppliers increasingly encounter problems with mail boxes, which are marked with the now mandatory sticker "Please do not deposit any advertisements". In the United States, it is illegal for anyone other than the U.S. Postal Service employee to deposit mail in a mailbox labeled "U.S. Mail". For this reason it has been observed that more than 90% of the refuse in home entrances consist of accumulated handout leaflets, which are distributed by leafleteers. The normal case seems to be that the addressee briefly scans the leaflet and then puts it aside, without thinking about its removal. The leaflets are therefore surely read, otherwise the sellers would not continue to use them. Otherwise, with poor mail deliveries or prohibitive transportation costs and times, the use of local newspaper advertisements is mandatory for merchandise sellers and users.